


A New Wonder

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 2 - New Powers, Day 7 - Amnesia, F/F, Fix It, Post Break Up, Sanvers Endgame, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: After the breakup and acquiring her passport back from Alex, Maggie decides to book herself the gayest of all world tour.  Her end destination being the city of Mytilene on the island of Lesbos in Greece, unfortunately for her the Fates decides otherwise.EDITS: fixed a few mistakes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: What if Maggie acquired Powers!
> 
> Me: So you want ANGST!?

The plane was taking her to Greece where she’d ride on a boat and spend the rest of her world trip on Lesbos. She had a hotel room booked in a hotel named The Blue Sea and already had a bottle of couzo delivered to her room.

All pointless now, as she falls from the broken plane, hurtling at terminal velocity toward the sea. With nothing but the tumultuous ocean to break her fall, with no one to catch her at all, she tries to make her peace.

She watches as the purple ball of fire engulfs the giant metal bird that was just flying to her destination. There’s no breath left in her to scream when she finally hit the surface, knocking her unconscious.

She wakes on a sandy shore, at night, clothes torn and damp, body battered and bloodied. The warmth and light of a fire wake her up, the smell of a meal waft in the air, alerting her to her own empty stomach.

She drags herself toward the fire, finding the remains of a slaughtered fox, its meat stripped and cooking in a pot.

“Is somebody here?” She stumbles and falls right next to the fire, letting the warmth seep into her battered body.

A response comes, it echoes through the surrounding beach. It comes from all direction at once. “Yes.”

“I have a lot of questions.” She mumbles under her breath.

“I will only answer one,"

After a moment of silence, she decides to be practical. “Can we share your meal?”

“One of the better question I’ve been asked.” The voice remains cavernous. A woman appears on the other side of the campfire: A green dress, long dark hair, and pale skin. “We can share the meal, my dear. If you’ll tell me your name.”

“Maggie Sawyer.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s on the news that evening, while she’s spending the evening at Kara’s place. She’s eating a box of Ice cream from the kitchen island while her sister finishes writing an email on her laptop.

_“Breaking news! A plane that left American soil yesterday evening seems to have disappeared in the skies above the Mediterranean sea, the Greek armed forces have found debris but no survivors yet. Dozens of Americans are still missing…”_

The announcer’s voice drones on and Alex drops the spoon on the counter, splashing ice cream on herself. She grabs her phone from the couch, startling Kara with the urgency of her gesture.

 

 

> **_Alex [21:12]:_ ** _Are you ok? Were you on the plane?_
> 
> **_Alex [21:33]:_ ** _omg you were, please be alive._
> 
> **_Alex.[23:48]:_ ** _pls come back, im sorry._

  
  


* * *

 

 

“It’s not every day that someone like you falls out of the sky and into my domain!” Circe, as the woman introduced herself, pleasantly quips as she finishes her share of the meal. “The fates have been kind to me.”

“Like me?” Her eyebrow raises, fatigue weighing down her body.

“A woman whose heart has been wronged, broken and left to rot. Someone who keeps moving forward even when weighted down by their imagined nobility.” The woman stands, and she seems unnaturally tall now. “I may have a need for someone just like you.” she pokes Maggie’s nose.

Even with her body battered by the sea, even with her mind sluggish with fatigue and trauma, she is still a detective with a sharp mind. “There is no shortage of heartbroken, wronged and abandoned women out there.” she narrows her eyes at her new acquaintance. “This isn’t luck or fate, you picked me specifically.”

“Clever.” Circe’s smile takes a mischievous turn.

“You need me for something. You want to get at Supergirl.”

“Well, it seems I have more use for you than I thought.” The woman snaps her fingers once, the wind picks up around them.

Those are the last word Maggie can make out before the sleeping poison finally goes into effect.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes with the dawn, a single beam of sunshine coming through a slit in the wall of stone. The room is small and circular, with no visible door. The bed is small but comfortable and she’s covered with a white garment which she can only imagine is a toga. It’s difficult for her to sit up, the ache from the crash still present.

“Oh great, I’m a damsel locked away in a tower.”

“Nonsense.” The cavernous voice returns. “I simply had no desire to chase after you if you chose to escape.” a door appears, the illusion of stone fading away. “Leave your room, Miss Sawyer. Feast and then join us on the beach.” 

The room she enters next is ancient and made out of carved stone, but the fresh fruits and meat on display make up for the lack of modern accommodations. She considers skipping the meal, suspicious after someone had poisoned her last meal. She decides that the circumstances are different this time.

As she steps outside and onto the beach, a dozen women also wearing togas are going through a few rounds of intense combat training.  Maggie looks at them for a moment and clears her throat when a few of them seem to catch her staring.

Two of them move closer to her. “Circe said we need to see what you can do.” The tallest, darkest one speaks. Maggie blinks when she hears the voice, it sounds so different. If stone had a voice that’s what it would sound like.

The other one, her skin so pale it can’t be natural, speaks next. “Can you fight?” Her voice is similar and Maggie gets the impression she’s talking to a marble statue.

Maggie shrugs. “I will not pretend like I can beat anyone here. I have some training under my belt, but nothing fancier than that.”

The two women look at each other and a wicked smile appears on them. “Let’s start.”

The training is, as Maggie expect it, unkind and rough.  She’s tired and hurting from the crash, from the poison still lingering in her veins. Even on her best day, she couldn’t take even one of these women down. It’s relentless, she’s taken down dozens of time, no effort she makes is enough to make them move.

As the sun started it’s final descent beneath the horizon, Maggie is drinking from the third pitcher in a row when she’s approached by the darker woman. “I’m not fighting you again.”

“I’m not asking what you want.” She set up her fist in the familiar stance.

“Fuck you.” Maggie grumbles, rage boiling underneath the surface.

“What did you say to me?” Her arms drop to her side.

Maggie whirls around and breaks the pitcher right in the taller woman’s face, breaking her nose and taking her by surprise. She launches herself at her and falls to the ground with her, landing on top of her with both of her hand around the woman’s neck. “I told you to go fuck yourself. You understand?”

The rest of the women training on the beach take a distant interest in the sudden fighting, laughter rising in the distance. The paler woman, paired with the one now laying on the ground approach, intent on finding out what the commotion is about.

“I will make you eat those wo-” Maggie doesn’t let her finish, headbutting her roughly.

The pale statuesque woman finally reaches them. “It usually takes far more time for our guests to find their inner warriors.” she punctuates the calm statement with a fierce kick to Maggie’s side, knocking her off of her friend. “You will not make her eat anything. You stay on the ground.” As she set her foot on the darker woman and it sounds like rock cracking.  

Maggie feels a sudden sharp pain as if she just headbutted a stone statue. “Fuck! Damnit, I just want to leave.” She struggles to stand back up, a large bruise already showing on the side of her abdomen, blood running out of her nose.

An illusion breaks and both women are revealed as literal moving statues one of jet and one of white marble. The blood running from the jet statue appears to be lava.

A cavernous voice rises from around them. “You still owe me your life, I told you I had uses for you. I expect you to fulfill them before I release you.”

“Then tell me what you want!”

“When the time comes, you’ll know. In the meantime, focus on your stay on this island.”

The white marble woman stares at the tiny, bleeding woman. “We’ll work on strength first.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie lose tracks of how long the training goes on. The daily training doesn’t afford her any chance to rest and she collapse in the middle of the day more than once over the time she spends there.

This morning is different, there’s no one on the beach to watch her limp out of the stone tower, no trace of any of the women and the wind is cooler than most of the days she spent here.

The woman appears at her side, Circe, out of thin air. “It’s been one year since you’ve joined us, today.” She rests her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “I think it’s time I call upon the favor you owe me. Come with me.” a whole portion of the surrounding stone disappears as if it never existed and it reveals stairs going down into the depth of a cave.  

Stone statues of the women that trained Maggie, both Jet, Marbles and the others, are on each side of the stairs. The room they find at the bottom of the stairs appears to be an ancient armory. ”Your home country is slowly descending into chaos. I need you to use that chaos to my advantage. Draw out the girl of steel for an ambush and I will free you from your debt.”

“You know I could have just called her on a phone and she’d probably have come here to pick me up, right?” Maggie quips, watching all of the ancient gear laid on the rotten wood table.

“That could have done the trick if that’s all I was after. I am going to make people lose hope in their heroes and her public defeat by a new enemy is only the first step.” The sorceress points her index fingers at a suit of armor. “An armor forged by Hephaestus himself, for you.”

“Yes, I’m sure lumbering around in rusty metal will be useful.”

A purple blast shoots out from the tip of the woman’s finger hitting the suit of armor. it disappears and a pair of thick metal bracer clamp over Maggie’s forearms. “They will deflect any attack coming your way.” her hand fires a few more flamed at several items.

An old pair of boots disappear and suddenly Maggie is wearing a pair of combat boots. “Atalanta’s boots, you will run and jump as the gods do without tiring yourself.”

A white horn dangling from the hook near the one door in the room is also get hit with the purple blast. a necklace appears around Maggie’s neck “The strength of Cerus, the bull Persephone turned into a constellation.”

Maggie feels the power of those gifts and their weight, she feels every inch of her body trembling with the sheer amount of it. If it hadn’t been for the amount of training she went through over that year, she may not have survived the gifts. She looks down on herself. “I’m going to need a new stylist.”

“Worry not, I will not send you out in the world looking like you haven’t showered in a year.” Circe produce a rope, thick and worn and red swirl of energy seem coiled and braided with the material and she hands the coil to her newest champion. “This is my greatest gift, the rope of discord.”

Maggie reaches for it and she can feel the strange energy coming from it, her eyes flash red just as Circe’s eyes do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's return to the US does not go unnoticed, causing trouble for the DEO, the Children of Liberty and one particular woman. Will anyone be able to stand up to her new abilities? How will Supergirl deal with Circe's planned ambush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's Powers are tied to items that were gifted to her by Circe. 
> 
> The Strength of Cerus - Super Strength (Slightly less than a Kryptonian)  
> Boots of Atalanta - Super-speed, Super-Jump (less than a full speedster)  
> Armor of Hephaestus - Bulletproof, defends against most attacks.  
> Mirror of Aphrodite - Allow temporary change to her appearance.  
> Rope of Discord - Allow Telepathy, Mind Control, Act as a weapon. 
> 
> All of these are combined in a suit of leather and metal that she can change into at will.

They lost contact with the convoy that was transferring a few of the DEO’s prisoners and Alex is driving the clean-up van with Colonel Haley riding passenger.

“How could this happen? We had six team allocated to this transfer’s safety!”

“If I may Colonel?” Alex grips the steering wheel, dealing with Haley has been some of the most dreadful trial in her entire life.  

“You may.” The response is heavy and firm.

Alex looks at the woman with her. “This road has too many avenue for potential ambush, there were too many teams and it made the convoy a target. Only one Agent had sufficient equipment.” She takes a little breath. “You’ll note I actually made those points prior to sending the convoy this morning.”

“The president wanted to make a show of force.” Haley confirms and shrugs. “I will make sure to mention that your tactical assessment of the situation could’ve prevented this.”

They arrive at the site of the ambush and it’s… Impressive: The van containing: Silver Banshee, Psi, Dollmaker and the couple of remaining Frat bros is torn open like a tuna can. Vasquez is encased in a concrete pillar with the demolished remain of the Kryptonite exo-suit still clinging to her form. Three of the vehicles that had agents carrying mundane weapons are nowhere to be seen and the remaining three teams were laid out cold around the area.

Alex approaches the torn van while Haley helps Vasquez out of the exo-suit and lay her down on the road when her legs gives out. Once her cursory examination of the vehicle is done, Alex turns around. “They’re all missing.”

“Yeah, everyone got freed, but the lady that did this was here for Psi.” Vasquez croaks. “I got a good look at everything from here. Body cam’s still on.”

“How do you know?” Haley questions, moving out of Alex’s way.

“She left with Psi over her shoulder, she let the other just leave.” Vasquez cough. “To Psi’s credit, she actually had to be KO’ed she didn’t want to go.”

“Did you even stand a chance?” Alex asks, starting basic medical examination

“I tried to knock her mask off, but yeah no, even with the suit on I can’t keep up with that.” Susan nods toward the torn truck

Haley sigh “Director, I’m putting you fully in charge of finding the woman responsible for this and bringing her in.” she stand up and joins another group of DEO agent coming in to help.  

Vasquez gives Alex a relieved smile. “Can I be on that team?”

“Sure.” they exchange a fist-bump.

 

* * *

 

 

Colonel Haley and Alex review Vasquez’s bodycam footage: A woman clad in metal and black leather, with a similarly made mask is seen clearly. She tears the truck open, fight Vasquez out of the way in under ten second. She knocks Psi out with a headbutt after tearing out the door to her cage, she ties her with a glowing red rope and carries her out of the truck.

Haley insist that Alex joins her for the debriefing with President Baker. “He made the decision, he can handle our report.”

The screen turns on and the man looks exhausted. “Colonel, Director. I heard about the situation, do you have any information on what happened?”

Alex gives the report. “An unknown woman assaulted the convoy, she dropped from the overpass and onto the carrier. She took out three of the protection teams, tore the truck open with her bare hands, threw Agent Vasquez out of the van and freed the prisoners. Psi refused to follow, she kidnapped her.”

“What happened to the other three protection teams?”

“Unknown, their trackers were taken offline and they aren’t responding to any contact.”

President Baker remains silent, his expression impassive. Haley is the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

“I gave Director Danvers full authority to deal with this new threat, do you have further orders?”

The president nod once. “Yes, I would like you to focus on capturing and dealing with the Children of Liberty in the near future. Approach each of the escaped prisoners only if they cause further issues.”

“Understood.” Haley continues the report for a moment and ends the conversation after it runs its course. “Director Danvers, I am still giving you the order to hunt for the new threat, I will assume the consequence of this. I’ll deal with the Children myself in the meantime.”

“Hitting that rebel streak Colonel?” Alex tease, thoughtlessly.

“Mock me all you want, Director, you know there’s something fishy.” She turns to her and her expression soften. “I suspect whatever’s messed with your own mind also messed with President Baker’s mind.”

“Understood Colonel.” Alex salutes and Exit.

 

* * *

 

 

Psi is a dead-end, her powers aren’t made to break the kind of hold that shackles her mind. She release the woman back on top of CatCo’s roof, when she request to be released into the DEO’s custody. She needs J’onn.

Her options to find him are few and scarce: The Alien community is suspicious of her and they’re much colder now than they were before. Another thing she’s lost. The NCPD is overwhelmed with everything that’s happening at once and they’re also hunting for the new mysterious villain in town.

A bunch of Children of Liberty sympathizers, and she suspects members too, approach her after too many odd questions. They leave National City the next day after shattering their masks.

In a strange twist of fate, she finds his Private Investigator office while trying to find one that could know of the Martian’s location. She sneaks into his office during the night and hide away in it until the morning, resting on his couch. “Sucks not having a phone” she grumbles.

J’onn unlocks the front door of the building at around six in the morning and she wakes up immediately. He opens the door to office, after passing through the lobby and he stares at her in shocked silence. He approach calmly, but he’s prudent, as if he can sense something is very wrong. “Maggie?”

She’s quiet, her voice and her lips betraying her. Her left fist flex and the metal bracers materialize over her jacket. She blinks once and she’s in full costume! She dashes to ram him into the wall and puts a shoulder-sized hole in it, her speed is incredible, but J’onn phases behind her and locks her in a half-nelson.

She jumps back and crash both of them through the desk, shattering it, breaking the computer screen on it.

He phases on top of her and makes an attempt to pin her against the floor, only to discover her newfound strength.

She head butts him, twice and manages to stand back up. She pulls out a coil of thin rope which glows red, which she wraps around his neck as he stand back up. Her eyes flash red, his eye flash red.

 

* * *

 

 

They face each other, Maggie levitating an inch from the ground and held up by an extensive web of red strings.Their surrounding dark and cold.

“I’m so sorry J’onn. I can’t stop myself. I need your help.”

“Who’s controlling you?” He looks at the unfamiliar scape of Maggie’s mind.

“Circe. She’s a witch and she gave me the rope and the whole suit that gives me my powers.” she takes a deep breath and a breeze blow through the mindscape. “She doesn’t always control me. When she does I can feel my body move without my own accord, I can’t see anything.”

The martian carefully pries the strings tying Maggie’s mind and loosen them around her form until she’s free from each strand, though each one dangles right above her. “They should be disappearing.”

“Oh, they won’t.” She looks up at the shimmering red wires. “Not until I’ve dealt with Circe. She’s powerful, but this wasn’t my first time playing in my own mind.”

Both of them open their eyes at the same time, sitting amidst the ruins of J’onn’s desk. “So, you owe me a new desk.”

“I do, more than that even.” She clear her throat. “But I don’t have a dime to my name anymore. I’ll see what I can do.” She puts the rope back in a coil and set it back on the hook at her belt, it fades with the costume.

“You weren’t controlled when you freed the prisoners from the convoy.” He accuses, a soft frown. “I saw it in your mind.”

“I freed people who were put into jail without a fair trial. With no hope of seeing daylight again.” She looks at J’onn and shrug. “Psi wanted to go back in their custody, I gave her back.”

“You kidnapped her.”

“Well, she didn’t want to be a wanted criminal so, we faked it.”

“So I assume you’re behind the group of Children of Liberty that left National City too?”

“And President Baker’s new outlook on life too.” Maggie admits.

“How’d you get access to the president so easily?”

Maggie pulls a small pocket mirror from her leather jacket. “Circe didn't like the idea of her servant going around without a sense of style.” she opens it, stare into the mirror and her form change completely to mimic an older blonde. “Hi, I’m Cat Grant, Press Secretary of the White House.” She drops Cat’s appearance immediately after. “She was eager to let me help change the president’s mind.”

J’onn shake his head and closes his eyes. “Taking over people’s mind like this, it’s not something to be done lightly, Miss Sawyer.”

“The President should put as much care as I did changing his mind into what kind of effect his fear-mongering caused. Six people I knew are dead because of the way he reacted to Marsdin.” Maggie explains.

“Did you put as much care into the changes to the Children of Liberty as well?” His tone is short, one step short of a scolding.

“J’onn, you’ve been through things on Mars that I’ve only heard of, you’ve lived 300 years on this planet and for the past ten or twenty years, you’ve been at the head of a military black ops.” Maggie’s voice soften. “You’re tired of the violence, of the fighting and you want to protect people instead of hunting them.” she smiles. “That’s wonderful and I mean that.”

“But?” J’onn grumbles.

“But I’m not letting the Children of Liberty kill or hurt more people if I can help it. I didn’t ruin these people’s life, I only made them stop seeing differences as an obstacle to personhood. They left National City because they were ashamed.” She explains and cross her arms over her chest. “I got powers J’onn and I’m not going to let them go unused.”

“Now, what are you going to do?”

“Ask you to tell Supergirl to help me knock Circe out.” She smiles. “I might need to ask Alex for help too.”

“Well, about that…”

 

* * *

 

  
J’onn gives Alex the clues she needs to find the mysterious new super-hero going around town and rescuing people. He also speaks with Kara about the plan.

Maggie stands on top of a warehouse, the same warehouse that Malverne’s tank was located in, she watches as the DEO vans park in the distance, she observe the various teams approach the area. She drew them here with the trackers from the missing teams.

Alex leads from the front, of course, and she approach the building carefully. “Movement sighted on the roof. I’m going in. Vasquez, break into the warehouse and be careful. I don’t want to pry you out of another concrete structure.”

“Aww you love me.” Susan deadpans and gives Alex the middle finger as she walks toward the door with a full team.

Alex roll her eyes and uses her suit to get to the roof in under a second.  She comes face-to-face with the woman she’s seen in the video, she trains her newest gun at her. “You’re making this easy.”

“Doesn’t this place make you nervous?” Maggie asks, her voice changed by the costume.

“No. Did you take it out of my mind like you did the rest?” Alex takes a step closer, Maggie raise her fist in a defensive stance.

“No. Do you want to know who took the decision to alter your mind?” She teases.

Alex extend her hand toward the mysterious woman and use her magnetic powers to throw off her guard, firing an explosive blast right into her chest.  

Maggie is thrown back a few feet and she lands on her back. Alex is above her in just a few second, trying to contain her with an electrical forcefield. She kicks Alex in the chest, through the force field and the Director stumble back.

Alex almost puts a knee to the ground, the strength of the hit surprising her. “Who.”

“You did.”

Alex narrow her eyes. “I wouldn’t allow my mind to be toyed with.”

She pulls the coil of red rope from her hips and dangles it in front of her. “Grab onto it and I’ll show you.”

Alex moves closer and grabs at the rope.

They stand before each other, a mindscape of both their memories, hidden behind a veil of darkness.

“Maggie!? You were dead!”

“I’m still reported as missing. Thanks for keeping an eye out.” Dry sarcasm from the new vigilante.

“What is this?” Alex wonders at feelings and sights of the memories.

Memories flood back into Alex’s mind, about Kara, about her childhood and about everything that happened with Maggie.  She relive the moment she let J’onn hide her past from her.

Then it’s memories of Maggie’s time away that dance about them. Her time on Circe’s island, her fights with the statues.

“I can just let you go back to keeping your memories hidden away. Or I can give them back to you.”

“What’s the catch? Why?”

“No catch. But If I have to live with remembering everything about you, I should at least let you know that I’m fucking insulted you’d let me get erased along everything else. I’m worth more than a fucking footnote.”

“I had to protect Kara!”

“I know!” She looks her in the eyes. “With what I did, you don’t have to anymore. Not like this.”

“Haley will--” Maggie interrupts her.

“I can deal with Haley. No one will know. Not even her.” Maggie exhale.

“Give me my memories back.”

They both come back to reality and Alex release the rope and looks around, confused for a moment as her memories re-integrate her mind at a slow pace.

Supergirl fly above them and land on the roof, near the edge. She approaches them, slow and careful. “Is everything okay?”

“BEHIND YOU!” Alex aim her gun at the woman that materialize out of thin air.

Supergirl whirls around and fire a blast of heat-vision, which Circe deflect with a flick of her wrist.

Maggie uses the opening to deck the woman in the chest, sending her tumbling on her back, just on the edge of the roof.

Circe struggles to her feet. “I gave you a job, you better do it.”

“I did, I drew out Supergirl. Like you asked.” Maggie stand between the sisters and the witch. “But that’s where this stops.”

“I gave you gifts, I can take them away.” she raise her hand toward Maggie and a purple light flicker at the tip of her finger before vanishing.

“When you used the rope to try and control me, I used it to make you forget a few things. This is one of them.” Maggie grins.

“Why would you protect people who dropped you like they did!?” Circe throws a blast of fire at Maggie, which she deflects with the bracers.

“Because I love her, because I want her to be happy, because I can understand what happened and not let it affect me the way you want it to?” Maggie avoids another blast coming her way. “Because she’s the reason I’m even able to be this mature about this?”  

Supergirl flies high and she uses her freezing breath on the sorceress, encasing her in a block of ice. A man appears right next to the block of ice. “Ah, Kara Zor-El, I heard your plea for help!”

Alex **_stares_ **at her sister with a half terrified look on her face. “Mr mxyzptlk? Really Supergirl?”

Supergirl ignore her sister’s scolding and lands next to the block of ice, next to the interdimensional imp. “You agreed to the terms I offered then?”

“Of course, She serve my remaining time in the other dimension, I leave earth and I get one, non magical kiss from the girl of steel!” He announce triumphantly.

Kara smirks and nod her head firmly “Let’s get on with it.”

The block of ice disappears in a flurry of snow that covers the roof of the warehouse, with just a snap of his finger. He takes Supergirl’s hands in his and they exchange a surprisingly chaste kiss, he vanishes with a brilliant flash as the kiss ends.

Maggie takes a few step toward the edge of the building, ready to leave the premises when she feels the magnetic pull from Alex’s suit. “Cute, but I don’t think we should be talking here, I still have to chase after Haley.”  the magnetic pull dim and Maggie jumps off the building, disappearing between the buildings.

The last thing she hears are the sister reuniting on the roof.

“I remember.”

“Oh thank Rao”  

  


* * *

 

 

She’s setting the pool game at this mundane, run-of-the-mill bar in the depth of National City. She watches as Alex joins her at the other end of the table and offer her a sweet, longing smile. “I fucking love your hair Danvers.”  

“Thanks.” she set her helmet on a chair and picks up her own pool cue. “Do you need help setting your papers back up?”

“I had Cat Grant help me out with it when I first went to the White House.” she grins, anticipating Alex’s next question “No, I didn’t do a shibari session with her.”  

Alex blushes a little bit and roll her eyes. “I was actually going to ask that.”

“I know, I remember seeing that word in your browser history.” she starts the game and knocks three balls off the table. “Yeah I’m going  to need Kara to teach me a thing or two.”

Alex is already picking up the errant balls from the ground, while laughing. “There’s a reason she doesn’t play pool.” She moves closer to Maggie and bump her shoulder with her. “I miss you.”

“Yeah, I miss you too.” Maggie whispers. “Sorry for the trouble I gave you.”

“You reunited me with my sister and you’ve helped deal with major issues, I think you made up for it. At least to me.” Alex press her side more into her.

Maggie smiles, a dim and withering one. “I’ve been thinking about the magnet thing.”

“I don’t want you to go, I don’t want you to be alone.” Alex puts her arm around Maggie’s shoulder.

“Alex, I don’t want to hurt myself again when the hormones wear off and you get another case of the mom.” And yet she doesn’t shrug off the arm.

“I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. I’ve tried everything to be happy without you, it doesn’t work, it never does.” Alex whispers, as she pulls Maggie into one of the bar’s booth. “You’re more than a footnote to me. So much more.”

“You’re ignoring the elephant in the room.”

“I’m working up to it.” Alex defends herself. “I know I hurt you, we should’ve talked about everything before I dared propose.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve grieved a lot of things in my life Maggie, you can grieve dreams, friends, relationship and dead people.”

“Did you grieve for me at all?”

“I still was grieving when you encased Vasquez in concrete.”

“Ugh, I owe her a drink or five. That damn Exo suit packs a punch.” She shake her head. “Anyway Danvers, what are you getting at?”

“I would prefer to lose my dream of being a mom over having to grieve the loss of us.” Alex rest her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Maybe I just need to…” she take a deep breath “Maybe. That’s the best I can do for you.” her voice denote struggles and pain.

“Maybe on what exactly?”

“Maybe.” Maggie stares at table before her. “Maybe I love you so much I could see myself co-parent with you someday. Maybe I could’ve gotten to that part if we hadn’t rushed to the wedding. Maybe you were the one to break us off, but I didn’t slow us down.” She turns to face Alex. “Maybe I fell in love with you all over again because when I saw what you were willing to put yourself through for your sister, I imagine what that would feel like to have you love me like that too.”

“Let’s just go back to my place and sleep on this? Like, just sleep.”

Maggie smiles, she stand up and help Alex.

“Are you taller?”

Maggie blush “Yeah, I made myself taller with the magic mirror.”

Alex will never let her live this down, not even in their wedding vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Find out the exciting conclusion in one of the other days of Sanvers week! (And yes, they *do* end up together)


End file.
